King Jet
by Ben10Yaoi
Summary: Part One of a Mind Control Trilogy; Collab With Paperfox19 AangxJetxSokkaxZukoxHaru


Collab with Paperfox19

Fanfiction: u/1043742/

Y-galley: www. /user/paperfox19/

King Jet

Jet had been changed after the events of Ba Sing Se. His mind had been altered and his near death experience awakened a power inside him. He didn't realize he had this power until he accidentally used it on Sokka, he wasn't even thinking about it but he caught Sokka's eye and the boy froze on the spot. Jet learned he could place a hypnotic suggestion into someone and place a trigger something as easy as a snap of the fingers. The suggestion would alter their minds a bit but they'd become completely submissive with the trigger, like a snap of the fingers.  
He made sure to keep the ability on the down low, Katara still didn't trust him so he didn't need to give her a reason to attack him, his power didn't work on women for some reason but that was okay he didn't like women. He had his eyes set on Aang, the young avatar was adorable and became the source for Jet's wet dreams. Then there was Zuko the prince was hot in his own way, but his main reason for wanting to control him was that Zuko was his main rival for Aang's affection.

One morning Katara, Toph, and Sokka were getting ready to head out for the week to gather supplies; it was their turn at last. They would go all over Ba Sing Se and return with enough supplies for a month; and that's how things were run. Three left to get supplies and three stayed to watch the house. Sokka, Toph, and Katara headed out early in the morning while everyone else was still sleeping and they were careful not to wake anyone.

But little did the know they didn't need to be quiet as Jet was wide awake; and had been since they had discussed who would go for supplies in the morning. Jet nominated himself, Aang, and Zuko to stay behind and the others agreed that it was the best course of action as Aang and Zuko would attract too much attention. Jet had been awake all night long and was thrilled; planning what he would do when Zuko and Aang woke up. They finally woke up around noon and were making themselves some lunch when Jet walked out completely naked.

Aang had gone to bath in a hot spring, and Zuko was standing guard like always. Jet found this annoying but it did make it easier for him to get Zuko alone. Jet walked up to Zuko and smirked. "What are you doing here? Aang's bathing so stay back." Zuko spoke and Jet looked him in the eye. Zuko found he couldn't look away and in no time at all his pupils dilated. "Come with me now." Jet said and Zuko followed Jet away from the spring. Yes he could have taken a peek at Aang's naked body but if all things went well he'd get to have more than just a look.  
Jet led Zuko away. "Strip!" The command was simple and Zuko obeyed. He stripped everything off and Jet licked his lips as each delicious inch of muscle was revealed. "Now then I know you have feelings for Aang, but he will be mine." Zuko grit his teeth a sign of a strong will, Jet knew he had to be careful or Zuko would break through his mind control. He knew the perfect order for Zuko being the loyal guard dog he is. "You will continue to protect Aang and you will continue to desire him, but you will respect me as his lover, you will obey any order I give. Aang's ass is mine, so you will crave his cock, you will grow hot and need to be filled, and you will make sure no one else besides me takes his ass and gazes upon his body understood." Jet's words sank in and Zuko's cock grew hard as he was filled with images of Aang's delicious cock. "Yes Master."

Jet grinned knowing that it was only a matter of time now. "Zuko; until I say otherwise you will remain naked." said Jet looking over the Prince's muscular body. "Also you will remain on all fours and when spoken too you will bark." said Jet smiling to himself. "Woof!" exclaimed Zuko as he got on all fours and barked. Jet laughed and walked out to the hot springs and took a look into the steaming tub where the object of his affections was sitting.  
Inside the tub was Aang; his head back and his muscular body exposed. Jet calmly walked over there; careful not to show his true intentions and leaned over the hot spring. "Hey Jet; what's up?" asked Aang. "Here for a soak?" he asked smiling. Jet said nothing and looked Aang straight in the eyes. "Jet; what...what are you...you doing?" asked Aang as he soon fell under Jet's mind control. Jet smiled. "Stand." said Jet. Aang stood up; water falling off of him to show a nice 6 inch soft cock. "Aang; From now on you will love me and want to do everything and anything for me. Also you will allow Zuko to protect you and watch over you." said Jet. "And no one is to fuck your ass but me." Jet said smiling. Aang nodded and walked over; got out of the spring and hugged Jet. "I love you Master Jet." said Aang. Jet hugged him back. "And I love you Aang." said Jet grinning.  
Jet cupped Aang's cheek and smiled at the loving look Aang was giving him. His eyes drifted down to the boy's lips, oh the many nights he'd dream of kissing them, tasting them, feeling them on his body reaching his cock! 'I need him now!' Jet kissed Aang passionately and the boy moaned into the kiss.  
Jet was hot and ready to go, his hard cock rubbed against Aang's growing arousal. Aang whimpered into the kiss, his cheeks became red with his embarrassment, and Jet happily grabbed Aang's cock feeling it pulse in his hand. 'This is gonna be so fun."

"Aang; Turn around and spread your legs." commanded Jet as he broke the hug. "Yes sir." said Aang as he turned around; bent over and spread his legs showing his cute, virgin ass. Jet grinned and jacked his hard 9 inch cock before thrusting it all into Aang causing him to groan out. "It's alright; first cock up this nice ass of yours. It's gonna hurt." cooed Jet as he thrusted slowly in and out of Aang. After a few minutes of adjusting to the monster cock inside of him Aang started to moan and that's when Jet heard clapping. Jet looked at Sokka was standing in the doorway; and obvious tent in his pants. "So; how'd you seduce him? I've been trying for weeks to pop his cherry." said Sokka.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Katara and Toph." said Jet confused as he kept thrusting. "I'm supposed to be but it felt awkward so they sent me home. Good thing too." said Sokka. "So how'd you do it?" Jet grinned as he kept thrusting. "Mind control." said Jet. Sokka laughed. "Wait; how did you even get Zuko to agree with this? He's been cockblocking me since they started hanging out." said Sokka. "Easy; I made Zuko our new dog." said Jet as he whistled and Zuko crawled out naked. Sokka grinned. "May I?" he asked. Jet nodded. "Zuko; you will take orders from Sokka also now." said Jet as he slowed down the pace in Aang's ass; wanting to enjoy the moments. "Lick my feet." said Sokka as he stripped naked showing a 7 inch soft cock and tan low hanging balls.

Aang moaned as he saw Zuko's tight little picker. Aang wanted to feel Zuko's tight heat around his cock. Aang's desire to fill Zuko's tight hole had his avatar state acting up. Water tentacles rose up from the warm pool.  
One tentacle slid along Jet's ass caressing his virgin hole. "Oh fuck!" Jet moaned and kissed Aang's neck as his avatar worked his magic. Tentacles made their way over to the boys. Zuko's ass was filled with a water tentacle and the fire bender moaned happily bucking back onto the tentacle and lapping Sokka's feet faster. Sokka's ass was not spared as two tentacles spread the water tribe boy's cheeks and a thicker tentacle wiggled it's way inside. "AANG!" Sokka moaned in pleasure as the warm waters filled him.  
Jet moaned as he fucked Aang; enjoying the sight of Zuko being fucked and worshiping Sokka's feet. Jet thrusted faster and harder as the water tentacle caressed his ass and finally thrusted in causing Jet to moan loudly in pleasure. "Oh yeah Aang!" moaned Jet as he kept fucking Aang's tight hole.  
Sokka shoved toes into Zuko's mouth and moaned loudly at the pleasure of the warm tentacle fucked him and Zuko; expertly sucking his toes. Zuko bucked back into the water tentacle as it fucked him and he fucked himself on it; moaning loudly. "Time to put that moaning mouth to work even more; lick my pits." said Sokka he said before moaning again. Zuko climbed up Sokka's tan muscular body and started lapping at Sokka's sweaty pits; the smell and brutal fucking casuing him to moan. "No cumming Zuko." said Sokka smiling.  
Zuko licking Sokka's pits put his perfect ass in place of Aang's cock. Jet moved forward and the water tentacle was replaced by Aang's dripping meat. Zuko threw his head back and moaned in bliss. Sokka lunged forward and captured Aang's lips.

Sokka cried tears of joys tasting Aang's sweet lips. Sokka ground his dick against Zuko's weeping arousal and the water tentacle thrust deeper into Sokka's tight ass. Jet smirked as Sokka opened his eyes and he used his power. Sokka's eyes glazed over. "Sorry Sokka but Aang's ass belongs to me, but don't worry you can be part of our man train. You love meat sucking our cocks gives you the best pleasure. You can't be satisfied without having a nice big cock inside you." Sokka groaned as the command sank in.  
Jet laughed as Sokka moaned at the water tentacle now fucking him harder and faster. "That's right Sokka. Join my slaves in becoming my perfect sluts." said Jet smiling as he thrusted faster and harder into Aang. Aang moaned loudly and the hard fucking Jet was giving Aang, caused Aang to fuck Zuko just as hard. Zuko moaned in between thrusts and licking Sokka's pits. "Zuko; Sokka is no longer your master. So Sokka; why don't you get under Zuko and place your nice ass on his cock." said Jet laughing.  
Sokka nodded still in a haze and got under Zuko and placed his ass on Zuko's cock and the force from Jet fucking Aang was so strong it caused Zuko to fuck Sokka just as hard. Zuko thrusted into Sokka and Sokka moaned. "Sokka, Aang, Zuko. I have orders for all of you. Aang; from now on you will be my boyfriend and you will love me and do anything for me. Zuko, you will be our dog when no one is home; meaning you will strip naked, bark, and crawl on all fours for our enjoyment. And Sokka; you will be our personal cocksucker; if you do everything and anything I tell you to of course." said Jet grinning. "Life is good." he thought.

The man train was going on so hard Jet drove into Aang, who was driven into Zuko, who howled as he was sent into Sokka's tight ass. Zuko was the first to cum being stimulated so much he couldn't take it anymore Zuko came into Sokka's ass clenching around AAng's manhood. Sokka and Aang came together, Aang spilling his seed into Zuko's body and Sokka cumming all over himself. Jet threw his head back and moaned as Aang's clenching heat brought him over the edge.  
Sokka was on his knees Zuko Aang and Jet their hard dicks at his disposal. Jet's and Aang's cocks were in his mouth and Zuko's cock was being pumped while his other hand was massaging Aang's balls. "No hard feelings Sokka but I can't have any rivals for Aang's ass he's mine, but no worries you'll enjoy our meat every day."

End

Bonus  
The girls were gone and the boys were once again under Jet's command. The boys were naked and Sokka was sucking Jet's balls as Aang played with Zuko. Aang threw a large dildo for Zuko to fetch. The fire bender ran over and adjusted the toy so he could sink down on it. Zuko squeezed his inner muscles and he brought the toy back over to Aang. "Good boy." Aang kissed Zuko and removed the toy and threw it again. Zuko fetched it again and again. Jet smiled. 'Life is good!' He moved Sokka up to suck his cock. Sokka bobbed his head sucking Jet's cock hungrily. 'How could things possibly get better?'  
Haru showed up and when he saw what he saw he gasped staring at Aang's hot naked body. 'I think things just got better.' Jet said and put Haru under his will. Next thing he knew Haru was a dog happily obeying Jet's commands. Jet filled Aang's ass and Zuko and Haru licked Aang's pits while Sokka rode Aang's cock. 'Life is REALLY GOOD!'

End Bonus


End file.
